


Going to the Chapel

by notjustmom



Series: Everybody Hurts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, backstory for goldfish, fluffy for once, still platonic, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:04:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6458797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Going to the chapel<br/>And we're gonna get married<br/>Going to the chapel<br/>And we're gonna get married..."</p>
<p>written by Jeff Barry, Ellie Greenwich and Phil Spector</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going to the Chapel

Okay...not really, but the boys were going to get married in a couple of hours in Mrs. Hudson's flat. Sherlock blamed Anna, of course, as she was fixing his hair.

"This is your fault you know..."

"Yes, yes, now stop fidgeting..."

 

Three months earlier-

"What do you mean I can't see him?"

"Sir? You aren't family, the contact person is a 'Harriet Watson', whom we can't locate at the number given."

"Of course you can't reach her, she's probably in a bar somewhere getting plastered if she's still alive."

"Sir."

Sherlock sat down next to Anna on the hard plastic chair and folded himself up as tightly as possible.

"Call Myc."

He shook his head. "He and John don't get along, never have...best not."

"You know...if you two were married, they couldn't stop you from being with him."

"Married?! Us? C'mon...Anna, he wouldn't..."

"He loves you in all the ways that matter. Don't you want to be with him when he wakes up? He's going to want the first person he sees to be you, even if Myc has to pull strings this time...you know there will be other times. You two are first class idiots...well you are..."

"Ta for that."

Sherlock closed his eyes, took a deep breath and called his brother.

"Mycroft...I...uhm need a favour? It's about John."

In ten minutes he was holding John's hand, Anna next to him.

"He does have his uses..."

 

John sat across from Mycroft, waiting on Sherlock and Anna.

"Thank you for doing this...I know we haven't ever been...uhm...friendly..."

"My brother's happiness matters to me. You, somehow, make him as happy as I believe he is capable of being. He needs a goldfish..."

"Where did this 'goldfish' thing come from?"

"Sherlock's never told you?"

John shook his head.

"When he was four, he got a goldfish for his birthday. To this day, I don't know what my parents were thinking. Of course, even then, he liked to experiment on anything and everything..."

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes...I think we went through five goldfish before my parents bought Redbeard."

John chuckled and realized it was the first polite conversation he and Mycroft had ever had.

"I do love him, you know." He whispered.

"I do know that, ever since our first meeting. I know he wouldn't be here still without you-"

 

Anna cleared her throat. "He's as ready as he's going to be, Hamish."

John stood and turned as Sherlock entered the room; a little paler than usual, but his eyes glowed, and a slight smile danced on his lips. And John thought back to when Sherlock was there when he opened his eyes three months ago.

 

"John?"

"Hey."

"Hey, Hamish."

"Anna..."

He realized they were the only family he would ever want or need.

"Sherlock, I'm okay, just a few bruises and..."

"You got shot, idiot..."

"Yeah, ok, that too."

"Anna has an idea, I think she's mad, but..."

"Marry me."

"Wha-"

"You heard me. I know Mycroft must've pulled strings to get you both in here. Marry me and they can't keep us apart, yeah?"

Sherlock nodded and kissed John's hand.

 

"Everybody's waiting downstairs. You ready?"

Sherlock nodded, and walked over to John. "In case the words don't come out right, I love you more than anything, John Watson."

"Ditto."

 

They walked down to Mrs. Hudson's, which was packed to the rafters...a beaming Mrs. Hudson, sitting with Sherlock's mum, Violet and Annie, Lestrade, Daphne and Frankie, Angelo and some of Sherlock's Homeless Network, they all hushed as Mycroft, followed by Anna and lastly, John and Sherlock, hand in hand, walked into the room.

Mycroft cleared his throat. "I am here merely to make this an official ceremony, John and Sherlock have invited you here on this day, as they mark a change in their relationship, as they become husbands."

John touched Sherlock's face to meet his eyes. "From the moment I met you, I knew. I didn't know what I knew exactly, but I knew something (the gathering laughed). I knew that my life was never going to be the same and I was right. The last few years of my life have been nothing short of amazing and crazy and absolutely brilliant. I hope you know that the only place for me is by your side. I love you, Sherlock Holmes." He brushed a tear from Sherlock's eye and nodded.

"John, you saved me from the first day we met. No one had ever looked at me in that way before, like I mattered as a person. You saved me again, the very next day and you have kept on saving me ever since. I keep asking you why you stay, why you put up with me. It was always, always because you loved me. You love me. It always amazes me that out of anyone on this planet you chose me. I am so glad you did. I love you, John Hamish Watson."

Anna sniffed, Violet handed her a tissue before her eyes ran. Mrs Hudson was torn between sobbing and grinning, and Lestrade caught John's eye letting him know he had to leave for a case. Mycroft finished off the ceremony concisely with the words, "You are now considered husbands according to the laws of this land, no one can say otherwise. Now, where's the cake?"

The room burst into laughter and hugs, cake was served, champagne was opened. John and Sherlock spent the afternoon into the evening, simply holding hands and watching their friends eat and drink entirely too much. Celebrating them, John thought in amazement, he squeezed Sherlock's hand and Sherlock looked in his eyes and smiled, that same smile after their first mad dash through London...

 

"You invaded Afghanistan..."

"Not on my own..."

 

"I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
